Denial in Love
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: I'm fine – why shouldn't I be? I mean its okay that the guy I've fallen for, has led me on all this time and now he doesn't return those feelings, but I'm okay with that. One-shot


Title: **Denial in Love**

Character(s): _N. Tonks + Remus. L_

Summary: _I'm fine – why shouldn't I be? I mean its okay that the guy I've fallen for, has led me on all this time and now he doesn't return those feelings, but I'm okay with that._

Notes: _Okay, so seeing I have like two days left to write two more Fic's in the 'House Quote Challenge' that I completely forgot about... okay - there is a quote in here, lets see if you can find it yeah? No - bad sports then... kidding! The quote was 'I'm not hurt. I'm alright. I'm a lot tougher than some think I am'. Remus and Tonks seemed to come straight into my minds - so I hope you like, and Reviews are appriciated!_

* * *

_**Warning:**__**Rated T for pretty much one bad word...**_

* * *

"I'm not hurt."

Remus looks at me with one of those looks, which would normally make me, want to give into him and tell him the truth... but this time I'm not going to cave. What's it going to be for? He doesn't want to be with me, and so... that's fine. I can deal with it... I'm fine about it.

He looks at me again,

"Nymphadora..."

He doesn't know it, but his tongue caresses my name, and though I normally hate being called my name – this time, when he says it, I don't mind so much. In fact, I'm not sure I even feel a bit of anger at all.

"I'm alright Remus." I reply, turning and walking down the corridors of grimmauld place, my fake smile fading, as I hear his feet follow behind me. I'm fine – why shouldn't I be? I mean its okay that the guy I've fallen for, has led me on all this time and now he doesn't return those feelings, but I'm _okay _with that.

I'm okay with the pain in my chest – I'm okay with a broken heart. I mean honestly, it's not like I was expecting my happily ever after. We're in the middle of a war for crying out loud, and anyway Sirius absolutely wouldn't approve of Remus dating me would he? I mean his best friend and his baby cousin dating – never gonna happen is it?

"Tonks!" Remus calls out, and now I feel as if a knife has been plunged into my heart and then twisted again and again. It hurts – a lot. But it's alright, because I still love the guy...

Did I just hear my thoughts? I didn't say love did I?

_You did _my subconscious taunts in my ear _and you're not going to get him to feel that way back..._

Even my subconscious isn't quite as happy. Maybe my subconscious loves him almost as much as I do? Of course my subconscious loves him – because my subconscious is part of me, and all of my fucked up being is in love with freaking Remus John Lupin.

"I'm a lot tougher than some people think Remus; I'm an Auror for crying out loud!" I sigh, as I turn back to him looking him in the eye. He looks slightly uncomfortable as I look into his eyes, and I wonder how many girls he's actually led on before... or is it because I'm an Auror and could do something bad to him if I wanted to.

"I'm sorry Tonks," He whispers, and it is only then when I realise that he must be hurting to, "I'm so, so sorry. But I'm too old – too dangerous, and I can't support you if we ever were together."

I continue to stare into those amber coloured eyes of his, and shake my head,

"It's not all about age when it comes to couples Remus. It doesn't matter that I'm in my twenties and you in your thirties. And I'm an Auror; I deal with dangerous things every day. And just to add again – I don't care if you don't have a lot of money. It shows that I love you for you! We all have flaws - Everyone. But its okay, I'm not hurt. I'm alright. I'm a lot tougher than some people think."

He looks shocked – maybe because I mentioned the words Love and You in the same sentence... but is that so bad?

Slowly, I inch up on my toes, and kiss him.

He looks at me cautiously, his expression guarded and like he's got nowhere at all. When I step back I shrug,

"It's a snippet for you I guess."


End file.
